The majority of existing counter-sniper systems rely on acoustics for detecting and localizing the position of a shooter. In general, these methods rely on the most common acoustic event associated with the discharge of a firearm, the muzzle. A muzzle blast is a loud, characteristic noise originating from the end of the muzzle, and propagating spherically away at the speed of sound. Because the muzzle blast is easily detectable, it is generally useful for localization purposes. The typical acoustic counter-sniper system uses an array of microphones to detect the Time of Arrival (TOA) of muzzle blasts at multiple microphones. There are a variety of methods then to estimate the shooter location based on Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA) and/or Angle of Arrival (AOA).